


Nodus Tollens

by Aquielle



Series: Ineffable Emotion [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Okay so this kinda got away from me, like seriously I have no idea what came over me, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just plain cavity-inducing domestic schmoop and some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nodus Tollens

**Author's Note:**

> Nodus Tollens: The realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore.

Hannibal wakes to entangled limbs and soft snores, he cannot contain the smile that creeps into his features.

Will is warm and entirely endearing in sleep. His chestnut curls sticking to the side of his head, face lax and heartbreakingly beautiful to Hannibal's eyes. Will is an exquisite work of art, brave and fierce and achingly lovely.

Hannibal smoothes a curl behind his ear and inhales the musky scent beneath the soap. Much like his pull to Botticelli in his younger years Will holds him enthralled, completely incapable of extraction without great personal cost.

He never intended to bind himself to another ever again, Will was supposed to be an elegant solution to his problems. An experiment, a unique set of traits wrapped in an admittedly attractive packaging offered up like a sacrifice to maintain his freedom. What had been initially intended as reciprocity had tilted so far in Will's favor due to his overwhelming resiliency that Hannibal found himself at the mercy of his genuine fondness for the man currently nuzzling his chest hair.

This was not how the story of his life was supposed to go.

He should be in Heraklion or Tangier basking in the sun with the upper echelon of society throwing themselves at his feet, not freezing in a cabin in Nova Scotia covered in dog hair.

As if on cue Dante, the Skye terrier that followed them all over Acadia University until he finally relented to the duel puppy eyes, jumps up to insist upon being pet and fed.

He wiggles and nudges at Hannibal's hand while simultaneously smacking Will in the face with his tail causing a sputtering "Hey, I thought we agreed no quadrupeds on the bed".

Hannibal picks up the puppy who seems enthused by the prospect of attention and food. "Mie scuse signore Alighieri, si va verso il basso" he says with a smile.

  
"The dog doesn't speak Italian Hannibal, if anything he'd understand French" Will grumbles as he buries himself into warm blankets and even warmer arms again.

"He can endeavor to learn another language" he murmurs into Will's hair, kissing the side of his head only to be rewarded with a gentle scrape of teeth to his nipple and a thigh pressed against his groin. He lets out a low hum as Dante whines and paws at the blanket.

"Will you endeavor to teach him patience as well?" Will asks as he slowly kisses down Hannibal's chest until he is completely encased in plush blankets and the scent of arousal. 

Hannibal scoffs as Will's hands drift up his legs to his hips, thumbs pushing circles into the skin, as if he could leave behind fingerprints, marking his claim on Hannibal's body.

Such a primal thing he thinks, the desire to declare ownership. He starts to wonder if a Will enjoys it when he asserts his claims on flesh but all thought is banished when Will's mouth closes around his cock. Plush lips part and take in the head while fingers brush against the foreskin. Hannibal gasps and arches at the slow press of wet heat, the mindless perfection, Will's aptitude for this astounds him.

  
Will forges ahead, tongue unrelenting and unforgiving in his claim and begins the meticulous task of taking him apart in swirls and strokes. Hannibal pants and chokes back groans as Will takes him deeper, swallows and works around him, bruising grip on his hips that Hannibal will trace in the shower, bewildered.

When a muffled moan escapes the cocoon of blankets Hannibal's hips jerk and every last bit of his control breaks as he desperately fucks up into that hot mouth, Will's gorgeous, tempestuous mouth

“Mano meile,” Hannibal groans as a warning. He can feel his stomach muscles tightening, feel the sharp ache of his arousal so near the breaking point. His thought process is scattered as Will surges forward, his nose pushing into dark curls, his throat tightening, coaxing each spasm of pleasure as he swallows.

He lays boneless on the bed with Will's weight on him, dog scratching at his arm, simply breathing. The quite is shattered as Will flings the covers off, kisses Hannibal on the lips and extracts himself from the bed.

"Patience" he states as Dante jumps and whines at his feet. A sharp "tsst" causing the pup to sit up and fall silent. He walks out of the bedroom gloriously naked, and despite the chill all Hannibal wants to do is follow him. 

His life may not have taken the route he planned, but there is nowhere he would rather be. 


End file.
